


Everyone has dark secrets...

by LarryForever69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Boarding School, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Popularity, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, School, Schoolboys, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryForever69/pseuds/LarryForever69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go to the same boarding school both boys are popular but dislike each other. Louis goes to the bathroom and Harry follows. Then they have public sex in the bathroom not caring who walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone has dark secrets...

Louis P.O.V. 

Boarding school sucks without sex, don't get me wrong it's fun laughing at people and having fun. But sometimes it's really boring, I'm openly gay and some people like it overs don't. I have a crush on one of the other popular guys. He's name is Harry he has curly hair Bright green eyes and super tall. I'v been liking him for a while but we're really rude to each other. I think it's just a sorta rough relationships don't get me wrong i don't even know if he's gay or even if he likes me. But i have a plan and i'm about to put that plan in action.

The only class i have with him is Art. ~Art class~ I take a seat on my desk which is right next to harry.

" Hey fag" said harry roughly in my ear.  
That's when the school slut Jenny came and sat on his lap then started to make out with him. I balled up my fist I stood up and stormed to the bathroom.  
That bitch ruined my plan. The bathroom was just across the hall and i stormed inside and closed the door hard making sure it could be heard all around the school.

While i was having my little moment. Harry walked in and closed the door. I took this as my chance and went in front of him pulling him into a kiss. He was shocked at first but soon started to kiss back. I licked the bottom of his lip asking him for entrance which he denied. I squeezed his ass and he gasped i took that as my chance and slipped my tongue inside. Our tongues battled for dominance but i won. I disconnected my lips  
"You've been such a slut haven't you harry" I whispered in his ear huskily  
"Haven't you harry" I asked again this time more roughly 

"Y-yes" said harry stuttering which made me smirk 

I cupped his face and kissed him which he grateful kissed back.  
He then took over harry ripped your clothes off and his. He then bent down on his knees.  
"Babe I'm going to give you a blow job" He said to me, I soon relaxed.  
Harry wrapped his hands around my cock. He moved them up and down. I Moaned "Ugh harry" Harry put me all in his mouth. "Harry I'm about to come" I said in between moans  
After a few seconds Harry stopped and left me hanging. Wanting him really bad. 

I grabbed harry and positioned my cock on his arsehole. I thrust-ed inside of him, "Harry you're so tight" i groaned  
"Lou Go FASTER ughh" yelled harry I quicken my pace making sure to find his spot.  
"Omg Lou ughh" Screamed harry i smirked knowing i found it.  
" Um-- a-about to c-come" Said harry  
And soon he let out it was all over his stomach i turned him around so he was facing me. I started to lick his stomach cleaning all the cum he had. 

I put on my clothes and threw his clothes to him.

" I'm pretty sure everyone heard us Lou" said Harry 

"Good then they'll know you're mine and only mine and i'm yours babe" i said smirking 

"I'm Your's and your mine" Said harry

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it  
> ~Brenda


End file.
